A mechanism capable of efficiently separating and removing a suspended matter in a suspension in various applications such as factory wastewater processing facilities is required. The suspended matter is a substance such as a solid component or a droplet which is opacified in a state of being dispersed in a liquid, and indicates an object to be separated.
As a method for separating a suspended matter in a suspension in a conventional example, there is a method for separating the suspended matter from the suspension by emitting ultrasonic waves to the suspension.
A prior art example relating to the method for separating a suspended matter in a suspension includes JP-A-2014-79748 (PTL 1). PTL 1 describes the following as a suspension processing apparatus using ultrasonic waves. The processing apparatus includes a supply port for supplying a suspension into the apparatus, a channel portion through which the suspension flows, an outlet port for discharging processed suspension, an oscillator for emitting ultrasonic waves, and a reflection plate for reflecting the emitted ultrasonic waves.